shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zaraikou
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Zaraikou page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Hey, I'm not sure if you're still here, but I wouldn't let this one incident sacre you off. It happened to me as well. Twice. And I can tell you that we aren't the only ones. Every user on this wiki I can think of had this problem at one point. We're just the ones that tried anyway. Besides, I've had a look round before, and our rules are much looser than any other OP wiki. You're best bet is to try again, after all, the odds that all of your ideas were taken is pretty much zero. I might be able to help with the Salamander fruit, or provide a usable alternative (Dragons are one option...). In any event We'll make sure to leave your character up just in case. It seems a waste to just delete it. 13th madman 14:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't leave D: A way that most users know if they're DF is allowed or not is to ask an admin, commitee member or anouther user. They'll check to see if any of your ideas are taken. I'll check if you want ^.^ I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 19:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo Amigo, Couldn't help but notice what went down the other day. All I can say is DONT LEAVE!!!! DX Hehe. Anyways, if it's any consellation a character without a Df is rarer here than one with one. So it would probably be cooler and more unique for character's without Df's to be strong in there own way :P Also! If it is any help Devil Fruit Shop, It's a summary I made of every single Df on here so far, There are quite a few available. If you ask the person for them then you could fix them up to your own image. Anyways, Please don't let that fiasco turn you away from our wiki! Need any help contact me or one of the other admins :) Or Madman . . . hehe 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Zai, I saw your message on FMF's talk page from some time ago and I was wondering...instead of deleting Eric Magnus' page, mind if I take care of it? User:Zoro-san (sorry I have no signature here, lol) I see...well, I wasnt planning to change anything, just to use the character for a story or collaborations, things like this. And to answer the question in the title, I wanted it mostly for his name, since it has my name and the name of one of my best friend combined, so its epic. Well, thanks for answering. Ash Logia Sure ting man, its all yours. I was telling you all those days ago also to take it back as I don't have any real plans for it any more. :P - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika]] (talk) 09:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I just happened to open another wiki to check up on some episode details. :P Btw, check out this page for some cool pics that might be useful for an ash logia. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Assimilate_All_Creation_Technique - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 09:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Raijuu Fruit Sure. I'm not really using this wikia much anymore. So feel free to use whatever you want. Kuriani (talk) 04:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, can I claim the Hai Hai no Mi? I asked Jet and he said he returned it to you. Let me know! Theholyepic (talk) 20:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Theholyepic Hai Hai no Mi Can I take the Hai Hai no Mi, the ash fruit?~~ Rfldsza (talk) 15:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Naiha Naiha no Mi Hey Are you Still using the Naiha Naiha no Mi ? If not may i have it Because its an awesome fruit and it would be a shame to let it go to waste (☣ ☠☢ The King of the Zonbies ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 12:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) Raiju I just saw the raiju zoan you had made, and as you haven't been editing here lately I was wondering if I could take over the page? Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 07:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai no mi Hello there :) I just created my crew here, and i've been working on it for a while now. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/North_Color_Pirates So if you scroll down to the members, you can see that i made my character "Cenju" have the power of the Hai Hai no mi. Well, i didnt see that you created it already, and that's the power that i really had in mind for that character. So i was wondering, is it free? Can i still use it? Thanks :) Kabewm Dieing for this fruit I originally had an idea for an ash cloud logia then i see you made an ash logia and never used it, it got handed off and still went unused then got handed back to you and STILL went unused, id love to have it if you dont mind since you arnt really here anymore... Masterreaper (talk) 02:49, March 19, 2015 (UTC)